


The return of Junko

by Creatornottraitor (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: This was made on the fanfic generator , if you want to try it out for yourself.





	The return of Junko

Daganronpa: The Return Of Junko  
by Serenity Darkmoon Raven

A/N: I saw so many other fanfics with this subject, but I think they got it all wrong! So here my story to set things right!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Kiyotaka enters the scene, but whats this? Mondo is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the ?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Mondo, giving Kiyotaka a kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
In the beginning there was its legendary power surrounded in mystery...

\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Kiyotaka and Mondo were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Mondo was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--

Summary:  
I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

I am Makoto.

I was sitting behind my desk. I felt the tears well up in my eyes . After Our last adventure, I found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. I stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill me ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on me when I was at my weakest and darkest moment. When I needed my friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . I remembered fondly the day I discovered it. It was a tuesday morning I rememberanced. The memories surfaced before my mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before I well knew it, a single tear welled up in my eyes and trickled down my cheek.  
Because even when all my 'friends' betrayed me there was one consistant factor in my life: Junko.

And I knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings I had for Junko were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Junko.

Alas, I thought to meself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must I be destined to destroy Junko? Can I ever tell Junko how much Junko means to me?

If only I could. Then all my pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Kyoko (who told him she loved me, only to stab me right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Junko and my true feelings for Her. 

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!


End file.
